1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporary bridge intended for crossing gaps, particularly for the passage of pedestrians, vehicles, or other mobile equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such bridges that can be used for crossing gaps using one or more joists joined together, these joists being possibly foldable when these bridges are in the rest position, are known.
However, it is necessary to use a bridge-laying vehicle to transport and deploy these joists. The system for deploying these joists is therefore particularly complicated in order to take into account both the large dimensions of these joists and also the working area offered by the chassis of the bridge-laying vehicle. This system notably requires a launch ramp that allows the assembled joists to be set down toward the front of the vehicle.
In addition, the dimensions of the joists typically mean that the terrain has to be clear in order to allow these joists to be deployed.
It may therefore prove necessary prior to deployment of the bridge for the terrain to be prepared by qualified operatives, notably, by way of example, when there are wooded areas adjacent to the gap that is to be crossed.
Moreover, the trackway of these joists has to be capable, in certain applications, of taking one or more heavy vehicles. This trackway is therefore rigid and secured to each of the joists. It may, for example, be made of steel, wood or composite. The trackway thus increases the total weight of the bridge that has to be transported.
In addition, when the joists are of greater dimensions than the launch ramp, the weight of the joists thus assembled has to be counterbalanced by the weight of the bridge-laying vehicle in order to avoid any potential imbalance of this vehicle when laying the bridge. The vehicle, which has therefore to have a suitable chassis, has difficulty in moving over uneven ground.
Finally, these crossing systems of the prior art are not autonomous and require the presence of service personnel who are then particularly exposed and vulnerable in conflict zones for example.